<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>forward steps by DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609023">forward steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy'>DoctorFitzy (KittooningMalijah)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was good (but then i quit) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different Framework Universe (Marvel), Established Relationship, F/M, Inhuman Skye | Daisy Johnson, Pregnancy, Tumblr Prompt, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27609023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittooningMalijah/pseuds/DoctorFitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>It started with the peanut butter.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>After that, there was a stomach flu that led to most mornings being spent on the bathroom floor.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>There was one instance where he had to go to the corner store for a pint of ice cream at half past two in the morning because she insisted she needed it.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Framework Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>i was good (but then i quit) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>forward steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/gifts">JaeRianL</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>prompted by acetoshikosato over on tumblr<br/>DoctorQuake + "I don't want to screw this up"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with the peanut butter.</p>
<p>After that, there was a stomach flu that led to most mornings being spent on the bathroom floor.</p>
<p>There was one instance where he had to go to the corner store for a pint of ice cream at half past two in the morning because she insisted she needed it.</p>
<p>But it wasn’t until Leopold returned home from an afternoon meeting with some of his top scientists that he put the pieces together. And, really, he didn’t put the pieces together as much as he had it all spelled out for him. He’d brushed off his need for food for the time being, seeking out some sign of life from anywhere else in the flat and finding it in the empty spare bedroom that they never used.</p>
<p>It wasn’t really <em>empty. </em>It had a bed, and a nightstand, and a lamp, but they didn’t need anything else in a room that never got used. He’d brought up the idea of turning it into an office, but there hadn’t been the time between his daily duties with Hydra, and her busy training schedule since she’d gone through terrigenesis. In the end, they left it plain and functional, even though it didn’t need to be. He didn’t expect the time they brought it up would be <em>this, </em>when Daisy was sat on the end of the bed with a magazine open next to her.</p>
<p>“Do you think we should go with a green or something darker for the walls? Those are both pretty neutral colors, right?”</p>
<p>Leopold arched a brow, leaning some of his weight against the doorframe while he frowned with confusion. If they were finally doing something with the room, he thought he’d be at least told about it, first. “Something darker, like...? Can’t we just keep the walls beige?”</p>
<p>She shook her head and looked up at him with a small frown. “Beige limits our furniture options. If we go with a light green, we could do white for all of the furniture, which would look pretty, but wouldn’t it get scuffed and dirty?”</p>
<p>“Is there something about the bed that’s already in here that you don’t like...?” He felt his frown deepen while he stayed in the doorway, glancing between the bed and the walls around them. “Because we can change out the bed, if that’s a problem. We aren’t expecting company, right? Why are we redoing all of this now?”</p>
<p>Daisy stared at him for a moment, something unreadable in her eyes while she took a deep breath and closed the magazine. “Have you been in the bathroom, yet?”</p>
<p>“What? No, I haven’t even gotten lunch yet, I came to find you, first. Why are we finally redecorating the spare room? I feel like I’m missing something-”</p>
<p>“Leopold. I’m pregnant.”</p>
<p>If he hadn’t been using the wall and the doorjamb to support so much of his weight, he would have collapsed. It didn’t seem possible, not when they’d always been careful, both of them well aware of the risks that came with their relationship existing in the first place, let alone the idea of doing anything more than they were already pursuing. They were toying with fate, and it seemed as though she wanted to <em>keep</em> toying with it.</p>
<p>“You’re...?” He had to take a slow breath, gripping the doorframe in one hand to stay upright while he swallowed a gulp of air and tried to keep his thoughts from spiraling. “I, erm... how did that happen, exactly?”</p>
<p>Daisy shot him a look, shaking her head again with a frown. “Well, when a man and woman love each other very much-”</p>
<p>He felt the blood drain from his face while he quickly shook his head. “No, no, no, no, no - I know <em>how</em> it happened. I just... what...? But we... we used protection, and you’ve been... <em>regular, </em>and-”</p>
<p>“And here we are.” She put on a watery smile, shaking her head while she stood up slowly and took a step toward him. “I saw those little lines on the test, and it just... <em>made sense. </em>We have the extra room, and we have each other, and what else do we actually need?”</p>
<p>Leopold bit his tongue, meeting her gaze before looking around the room again. For just a moment, he let himself imagine it - a crib by the window, a rocking chair in the corner, walls that weren’t as boring and dull as the rest of their lives. <em>“When </em>did it happen? How far along are you? We’ll have to put everything together before you give birth, and I’ll have to tell my father when he starts asking questions, and we’ll have to rework your training schedule, and my meetings, but we’ll... we’ll figure it out.” He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her to pull her into a tight hug. “If you want this, we’ll make it work.”</p>
<p>He relaxed when he felt her lips on his, however brief the kiss may have been. “Do you remember that night you came home late, about three months ago...? You had that bruise on your jaw, and you were angry, and you didn’t even let me kiss your cheek before you pulled me away to bed? We didn’t use protection <em>that</em> night, which means...”</p>
<p>“Which means, you’re probably... eleven weeks along? I’ll start reworking schedules, and we can get people in to paint these walls, and I’ll put you on a lighter training regimen.” He gave a short nod of his head, kissing her nose before slowly backing her toward the bed. “And everything else can be handled as it comes. And when the baby comes...”</p>
<p>“Leopold...”</p>
<p>He eased her down onto the bed before kneeling down in front of her, his hands moving to her stomach while a slow, softer smile pulled at his lips. The longer he had to think about it, the more <em>real</em> it all felt, and the less impossible it seemed. “There’s a baby, in here...”</p>
<p>“Are you okay?” Daisy shook her head again and ran her fingers through his hair, disturbing his slicked down curls. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, before.”</p>
<p>“I just...” Leopold let out a soft sigh, kissing her stomach over the fabric of her shirt before lifting his eyes to gaze up at her. “I don’t want to screw this up... What if the baby comes and I’m bad at this?”</p>
<p>Her fingers moved through his curls again before her lips found his forehead. “Hey... you’re not him. You’re going to be a great dad, and this baby is going to have everything they’ll ever need. We’ll be okay...” She hesitated for a moment, letting out a slow sigh before lowering her voice. “Right?”</p>
<p>With a small smile, he nodded and kissed her stomach again, feeling his shoulders sag when he started to relax properly. Even if things were a little messy in their lives, that didn’t mean it was always going to be that way. “Yeah... yeah, we’re gonna be okay.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>